


The Conquest

by Marronett



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, How I like to think it went, It's all about the treaties, Serenity is a badass, Silver Millennium Era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 12:50:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15729753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marronett/pseuds/Marronett
Summary: He was a Prince of Power, determined to save his kingdom from his evil father.She was heir to the galaxy with her own collection of playful conquests bent on gaining peace for her people at any price.His planet was the untouchable conquest and it would piss his father off greatly for him to commit treason with her...So, they engaged in a tryst of seduction trying to see which one would fall first.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings. My name is Marronett and I've been writing for over twenty years. This is my beloved Conquest, newly updated with extras... just for you, my new friends at Archive of our Own. I hope you enjoy one of my favorites and will let me know your thoughts. This will be fun ;)

The flame flickered upon its wick as its owner took her seat at her desk. With a delicate hand, she reached for her quill, perfect sheets of parchment before her begging to be documented upon. Moonlight shone in through her window and she looked towards it with a smile as it bounced off the rocky surface and into her face. The sun’s rays were most welcome on the planet. She dipped her quill into its thick liquid and brought the sharp tip to a blank world waiting to be filled with letters.

_It was the year 2112AC (alliance centered) that is to be greatly remembered in the history book as the birth of the greatest power in the known galaxy. It was upon this date in the sixth month that a new star had been born and the planets of the Milky Way Galaxy all aligned for the first and only time of the century. It was this moment, in the birth of a great new power that the planets had been drawn to a single point in the galaxy, lining up one right after the other in recognition of the power that would soon rule them all. It was in this alliance that a great prophecy was soon made that the star born would again bring the planets into full alignment for centuries to come._  
 _To give one background on this great event would be to travel twelve years prior to the ascension of the honorable Selenity to the throne of the envied Moon Kingdom that rested on the fourth planet of the solar system the Moon. Birthed from the goddess of the Moon, Selene, she was praised as a woman of tradition and elegance who led her people with love and gave prosperity to all who would take her hand. Granted with the power of the goddess she possessed a crystal with the purest form of power that only her birthright could yield. Its power was feared and respected as the greatest in the universe for no one feared to cross it and none could possess it. Single-handedly she helped rebuild the torn worlds of the system that had been devastated by their god counterparts who’s only remaining fragments where they’re left behind children. She gave them the power they needed to once again rebuild their worlds, healing their scars and creating stable monarchies throughout the system. She soon brought them in an alliance that would protect them from_ any _outsider and nurture them as the true heirs to the galaxy. Through this Alliance, it was unanimously voted upon by its members to make_ Selenity _the Queen over the Galaxy. In the year 2105AC Selenity was made Advisor and Queen to the planets of the Alliance, hailing her as the most powerful creature in the galaxy. Over time the only two that had not joined in her Alliance where the rogue planets Earth and the Sun who proved throughout the ages to stand alone as others had forged and broken alliances._  
 _The Sun was a feared planet of magical powers for no mortal human or alien could live on the planets destructive and flaming surface. Its people were passionate and impulsive adventure seekers who dwelled in peace among themselves and others and they possessed a grand army of disciplined magicians who were hidden deep within the sun. Its private planet was ignored throughout the centuries yet glowed like a giant beacon as Lord of the galaxy, the moon being its second counterpart separate and equally powerful. In the year 2109AC the King of the sun, birthed from the god Apollo, met and despite surprising contrasts fell in love with the Queen of the Moon. Through their love was created a marriage that brought the only alliance of the Sun and the Moon ever recorded in our history. It was a love that had proved to break boundaries and the sun happily embraced its new Queen even though she would never step upon their land for even her powerful body could not survive. It was the only time recorded in history where the sun warriors had forgotten their prejudices and given into planetary peace and it was a decision wisely made._  
 _The earth stood alone as the mortal inhabitation divided into sections with their own small rulers and governors all dominated by one Monarch family. Prejudice and Prideful it disregarded any other planet and lived amongst themselves wishing no alliance or enemy with anyone claiming neutrality as a mask of defense. Having mere mortals the gods had felt pity for the Earth and granted their chosen monarchy powers derived from the precious soil of their world and gave to it four solitary protectors called The Generals who possessed powers not known to the planet. To this monarch run by King_ Duucan _a son was born in 2109AC as the single and sole heir to the throne and prophesied future protector forever bound to the land, he was born in. Endymion marked the new beginning of an old prejudice kingdom yet no one would realize that until he changed his world._  
 _It was also in the year 2109AC during the great marriage celebration of King Fergal of the Sun to Queen_ Selenity _of the Moon that the first child of the alliance was born to the distant world of Pluto. Controlled by the spinning wheels of time the new granddaughter to Chronos had his blood flowing through her veins claiming her as the new guardian to the Time Gate when she was old enough to assume it. Her birth was greatly celebrated and welcomed by Selenity as the start of their new beginning._  
 _Yet it was the year 2112AC that would most be remembered as it marked the birth of the Inner and Outer Courts as well as the undying star. It was in this year that the planets Venus, Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Uranus, and Neptune gave birth to new stars and powers in the form of daughters. Blessed by Selenity they were given the powers of their ancestors to become guardians to the galaxy and the royal families of the worlds. It was during this year as I stated before that the planetary alignment occurred drawing all ten planets lined one right after the other with the Moon as the leading star. It was in this alliance that a great surge of power had erupted sending each planet on a specific course around the galaxy. Before each planet save Earth, whose course had always been constant, was decided on a whim by the rulers and gods. It was the birth of a new ruler that had placed every planet on their alignment where they would remain for eternity._  
 _It was in this year that_ Selenity _gave birth to her only child Serenity. The daughter of the sun and moon. Throughout her labor, the planets remained still waiting in their alignment as their Queen struggled through the hard agony of childbirth. Even the earth had stood still behind the moon during this monumental period. The child was born and on her first_ cry _a power erupted from the room that sent each planet on their way as the symbol of the goddess Selene and the Moon shone with bright glory upon the new heir to the throne._  
 _It was this power that drew me from my planet and galaxy to come and fulfill my duty to the heir of a galaxy. I was a gift from the planet Mau and arrived shortly after the first cries of Serenity happily echoed through the marble walls of Selene’s great castle. She was the newborn hope of the nations. The child of peace and undying love birthed_ to _the most powerful rulers in the universe._  
 _And that was the importance of the year 2112AC._  
 _It marked the beginning of the_ new _Era._


	2. A child growing up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raising a young powerful princess and her court...

Calm deliberate steps made their way down the marble hallways. She knew these hallways well. It was a place of haven for her, a call to duty. Within these walls rested the greatest monarchy that had been implemented in existence for over seven thousand years. She smiled. Seven thousand years was a very long time to be number one. She quietly stepped before two massive stone doors. Everything on this planet was made of stone and semi-precious metals. It was a sphere of rocks and mountains and through its gods a paradise of perfection. Selene had seen to it herself that her family would reign in the most beautiful city in the universe.

  
She pushed open the door slowly to hear laughter coming from inside the chambers. Her deep purple eyes glanced around the room and smiled seeing the occupants settled neatly in the first room.

  
“Ah Lunar,” The word rolled off of her Queen’s tongue melodiously and Lunar bowed before her. “I suppose you wish to whisk her away from us?” She cooed softly, her crystal eyes glancing only once to her trusted advisor and then back to her objects of affection. Giggling filled the air and Lunar nodded with a soft smile towards them. Everyday she was reminded of whose presence she stepped into. Before her where the two most powerful people in the galaxy and she felt it every time she approached them. It was that power that gave her comfort and that power that was born a great love affair and one of the greatest alliances in the universe.

  
Red eyes glanced up to meet her purple ones and she bowed her head softly to him. In his fingers rested the kingdom’s most prized possession, giggles and all. Bright blue eyes blinked up at her and Lunar smiled down at the small creature.

  
“Lunar!” She cried happily, her form content in her father’s lap. King Fergal was one of the most powerful men in the universe… he possessed a magic no normal human or creature across the stars could comprehend. Slowly he stood, his fingers effortlessly cradling the four-year-old in his arms.

  
“You will not teach her too many proper things will you Lunar?” His strong voice resonated out of the room and Lunar smiled with a soft shake of her head.

  
“Darling,” Queen Selenity chided as she too stood, her graceful form a pure example of elegance, her gown hugging to her perfect figure. Slowly Fergal turned his beautiful daughter to him and their eyes met.

  
“My precious love, you must know your life is to be fun is it not?” He asked, a smile on his face and the child giggled reaching her arms out to him. Lovingly he pulled her into a hug and Lunar heard Queen Selenity sigh.

  
“You spoil her so,” she mumbled and Lunar grinned.

  
“You both spoil her,” she said and the two parents looked at their only child and smiled. They indeed did. “Come Princess,” Lunar called holding out her hand and Fergal regrettably placed his small daughter on the floor.

  
“Have fun my darling. I will see you in a few days,” he smiled and she gently reached up on her tiptoes and kissed his nose.

  
“Bye Papa,” she smiled and he gently pulled one of her small pigtails. He watched the three-inch silver locks bounce from his tug and then he stood back to his six one height before them. The child padded towards Lunar’s outstretched hand and the two quietly left the room, the massive stone door closing behind them.

  
“Will you be leaving soon my love?” His wife’s voice filled his ears and he smiled. He loved the sound of her voice. He looked at her and nodded quietly.

“It is difficult to run my kingdom when my heart so rightfully belongs with you and our daughter,” he mumbled stepping towards her and she let out a soft breath. Silver hair cascaded down in silk waves around her frame as a yellow moon shone brightly on her head. It was a symbol of her nobility, the symbol of her right to rule this world. He leaned forward and kissed it, feeling her power there.

“Ah but that is what makes you great, because you can do it even though it is difficult,” she whispered and turned slowly away from him. He watched as she walked towards her desk and marveled in his wife’s private study… she worked here and ran her kingdom here. Single-handedly she had drawn the entire galaxy into an alliance with her save one planet. She had even nailed him, a planet deemed unreachable and a loner because of its power. She had charmed his people when none had seemed sufficient enough for their appetite and she alone had captured his soul with the blink of an eye. He smirked at that as he walked towards her.

“You are an amazing woman my darling,” he whispered, gently putting his tanned hands on her shoulders.

“So, you keep saying,” she whispered looking down at her papers. She ached whenever he was near her… he was the only man in the galaxy that could make her melt and give in completely. He kissed her exposed shoulder and she smiled, joy rushing over her at his nearness. “I shall miss you,” she said quietly and he nodded sadly as he pushed her silver hair away from her shoulder.

“I know,” he whispered and she smiled turning to him. Gently she slid her pale hands up his chest to his broad shoulders and she sighed.

“But I’ve had you for a week and for that I am most content,” she grinned and he took her into his arms. He took in a deep breath of her and was remind he loved her. “Why do you teach her so?” Her soft voice asked as her head rested contently on his shoulder.

“I wish her to have adventure in her life. She has a great burden on her shoulders. If she does not love life and embrace it I fear she will not become the leader she is meant to be,” he whispered and Selenity let out a soft sigh, her arms wrapping lovingly around her husband. She knew what she was getting into when she married him. It still brought her no comfort when they differed but it did bring her excitement. He was her opposite completely… the sun and the moon. Two worlds that were not meant to meld yet did as a passion that ruled a burning world consumed a land of tradition and order. He was pure magic and she was the daughter of a goddess. He lived in a world of flames, his people passionate and compulsive. She was steady like the phases of the moon, cemented in tradition and elegance.

“What do you think she will be like?” She asked softly and he smiled lifting her chin, their eyes meeting.

“My love my people believe Serenity to be the key to linking the universe. Between us darling, we have created something that was not meant to exist… a power that will be hard-pressed to contain but in the most perfect form imaginable. With your looks and my passion… darling, she will be unstoppable,” he grinned and she laughed and hit his shoulder lightly.

“Darling seriously…” She sighed and he gently tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear and a soft smile fell to his lips.

“She will be great. Someone worthy of great love and honor. There will not be a day in her life that she will not make us proud. She is you my darling and for that I know she will be great,” he smiled gently kissing her lips. She sighed surrendering herself to him and he smiled holding her in his arms.

 

-*- 5 years later -*-

A soft knock came upon the stone doors that lead to the Princess of the Moon’s bedchambers. Getting past his own guards was easy for him. He would have been disturbed at such a feat for the lack of protection for his only daughter but realizing that only he possessed the magic to enter he was quietly silenced on the issue. Her arms stretched out and a hand reached to rub her eyes. She tried to focus as she watched her bedroom door creak open slowly and she blinked trying to focus in on the stranger.

“Daddy?” She whispered and he put a finger to his lips, his red eyes dancing. Her voice was as soft and as melodious as her mothers. He smiled at that as he walked regally towards her bed. She sat up and he sat next to her, the white feathered sheets rumpling under his weight. She smiled lopsided at him and he grinned. She opened her mouth to speak again but he put a finger to her lips and she closed them.

“Shh… Serenity…would you like to go on an adventure?” He grinned, his red eyes alive and Serenity blinked.

“I have school tomorrow,” Serenity yawned as her father gently pulled her out of bed. She crawled out, wrapping her arms around him and he grabbed a thick robe and tied it around her small frame. He slipped on her shoes as she sat contently in his lap, her nine-year-old frame petite and light.

“Do not worry about school. Some things can wait,” he grinned placing her on the ground and she looked up at him, the sleep finally vanishing from her eyes and he grabbed her hand. They padded into the main chamber and she started to tiptoe, her voice growing quiet and he grinned at her, her little eyes darting around the room.

“How will we get out of the palace?” Her soft voice asked and he grinned leaning down towards her.

“We’ll play spies,” he smirked leading her towards the door.

“Spies?” Serenity asked, amusement coming to her bright face as excitement rose in her chest. Fergal grinned at her eagerness. She reminded him of himself so much.

“Yes, we will attempt to avoid all of the guards and escape into the gardens for perhaps a midnight ride,” he grinned raising an eyebrow and her eyes widened with pleasure at the thought then they went back to normal.

“But what if they catch us,” she asked her voice growing hush.

“I’ll kill them of course,” King Fergal smiled and Serenity giggled and then quieted herself as he began to slowly open the door that led to the marble hallways.

“Ah my pet… you are as beautiful as your mother… but let’s pray you are as wild as me,” he grinned and they slid out of her bedroom into the vacant hallway.

-=-

The horse neighed as they settled into the saddle. King Fergal gripped the reigns and urged the horse on into a trot. Serenity smiled and gripped on, her small chubby legs flapping on either side as her hair fell to her waist.

“Mommie would never let me ride astride!” She giggled and King Fergal smirked, situated comfortably behind his prized treasure.

“Yeah Mommie’s a stiff,” he laughed and Serenity gasped, confusion coming to her pale face and Fergal smiled slightly at her. “No, baby I mean she’s very prim and proper. No fun allowed.”

“Why?” Serenity asked, her eyes looking up at her father and he let out a small breath and smiled.

“That is because she is classic. The Moon people are rooted in great tradition that I myself admire greatly. You are part of a beautiful nation of elegance Serenity. You should be proud of your heritage and where you came from,” he smiled and she nodded obediently.

“Do not I also come from the sun?” She asked and he grinned leaning forward.

“Indeed, you do my pet, you are the goddess to our two worlds, born of both of our powers and rightful heir to both,” he grinned and she giggled and looked up at the stars.

“Do you leave so often to get away from our traditions?” She asked softly and he shook his head.

“No, for I have attempted to somewhat tweak your many traditions… I feel you may be in a more persuasive position to do that,” he replied, his eyes watching the road and she looked up at him curiously and he smiled. “You my darling will one day realize what power you have over this world and the galaxy. I only pray you use it wisely and with great consideration for the people you serve like your mother. For a Queen is a servant and not a dictator,” he dictated and she nodded, her mind observing his words.

“Do you really think Mommie is a stiff?” She asked and he let out a chuckle. She smiled up at him, lost in his laughter.

“I love mommie baby. She is my great adventure,” he smirked urging the horse a little faster and Serenity giggled leaning forward letting the wind whip at her face and nightgown.

“Are all people on the Sun like that daddy?” She asked as they finally slowed the horse down to a walk.

“Well it is hot,” he mused and she giggled. “Yes, the Sun kingdom is full of impulsive crazy wild passionate people. I must have lucked out and only escaped with a wild streak,” he smiled and kissed the top of her silver head.

“Pity you did not get my golden hair. That would have been interesting,” he smiled and Serenity giggled.

“What is adventure like?” Serenity asked and the King balked at her question.

“Dear Princess, you do not know? Have I been teaching you in vain over these last few years?” he asked and Serenity blushed and looked away from his critical gaze and he grinned. “I knew your mother was sending you to too many prim and proper classes behind my back. Dear Serenity, an adventure is something unexpected. Nothing necessarily bad since I would never want a bad thing to ever happen to you for you are so precious to me. It’s a game, something new or something you have never done before,” he smiled.

“Is that why you leave? On adventures?” She asked excitedly.

“Sometimes. Your mother is such an amazing woman Sere. She runs our kingdoms while I make sure there is peace in all of the galaxy. I am always sad to leave my favorite girls but I know it is best for me to make sure they are safe for always and always,” he whispered, his arms wrapped securely around her.

“Will I have adventures too?” She asked quietly and he nodded vigorously.

“Oh yes. You will have grand adventures Serenity. You will have adventures of love and passion that will not be compared to any other in the universe. I cannot wait to see what dreams of yours will come true and what adventures you will pursue. Remember that nothing is too big or too small for you and that you can have anything your heart desires if you work for it,” he smiled lovingly down onto her frame. Serenity smiled, the words drifting through her head as a new excitement rose in her heart. She glanced up at the array of stars before her and the planets. A small yawn escaped her lips against her will and Fergal smiled pushing her bangs back. He kissed her forehead lovingly where his wife’s symbol rested glowing in the moonlight of the chosen people and priests of the Moon. Serenity was a sign of the new age yet a tie of an era still connected to a powerful goddess. “But for now, it is time to get back I see,” he grinned and turned the white stallion back towards the stables.

-=-

He smirked walking into her study, his red eyes ablaze with curiosity and mischief as to why he could have been called so into his wife’s study. She stood rigid before him and dropped a stack of papers unceremoniously on her desk. It pleased him greatly to see her ruffled. It was the playfulness in him that enjoyed it when she nitpicked at small things. He loved that about her.

“She is like you,” she spat, a smile hiding behind her eyes and he grinned looking away from her. “Your daughter has managed to win the heart of every small prince in the galaxy, yet boys seem to not be her foray but horses and fighting,” she mumbled walking around her desk and Fergal smiled looking out of the windows into the world below. “Not only that but she drags young Minet wherever she goes.”

“Yes, but I imagine your sister is not displeased with this. Venus has always been closest to the sun’s ideals. If anything, I thought you would be worried the distant offspring of Aphrodite to be a problem to our daughter,” he mumbled glancing down into the courtyard.

“I would if she showed interest in such pursuits yet neither child does. Minet is already rooted deep into her powers and her new positions. A new guardian has been appointed to her from Mau called Artemis. He is training her,” she replied glancing down at the two children then she glanced back at her husband. “Yet, were you implying that our daughter and our niece were impulsive as you yourself are?” She asked with a quirked eyebrow and he cast her a playful grin. They glanced down to see their daughter below them playing with the young Princess from Venus.

“But she is a lady my darling despite certain pursuits which in themselves truly are not that bad,” he whispered and Queen Selenity clasped her hands together gently in front of her. She let out a sigh and nodded. Indeed, her daughter was still a lady even though she had pursued not so ladylike activities.

“Yes,” she mumbled and Fergal smiled at her.

“She is rather well-rounded for a nine-year-old,” he mused and she pursed her lips together amused.

“If she played her piano as well as Haruka of Uranus I would admit that comment gladly,” she replied and Fergal glanced at her skeptically.

“Comparing our daughter with the outer court is quite unfair to both them and her. Besides, they aren’t really something I would like her to become,” he mumbled and the Queen let out a soft giggle.

“Stop your prejudices my darling, they are not justified,” she whispered, a smile coming to her lips as she spied her daughter wrestling with her niece.

“Perhaps but they are my prejudices none the less. I have at least accepted Pluto have I not?” He asked and the Queen shuddered at her name. The poor child was only twelve when she was given such an awesome responsibility. She had no doubt she would fulfill it. She was the descendant of Chronos after all.

“Darling I’ve been meaning to speak with you,” she began glancing up at him and he raised an eyebrow in response, his eyes glued to the palace ground below.

“I hope you always wish to speak with me,” he mumbled and she smiled gently lacing her arm through his own.

“We live in a powerful society. Powers that are not our own surround us from every planet as their rulers bring their planets to their full potential,” she sighed and he nodded. He had noticed the growing embers of the inner court. Though they were behind the outer they still possessed power that had been passed off into their offspring. “They will begin their training soon to create the Inner Alliance.”

“You indeed are a remarkable woman my dear. To harness such powers and devote them to one cause… Admirable,” he mumbled glancing at her with an approving smile and she smiled slightly.

“The Outer Alliance has been formed for over a year now and the young girls have grown quite well under their tutelage. The Inner court has been training their children individually preparing them for the leadership roles they will soon possess.”

“Yes, I expect them to take their rightful places by the time Serenity is ten. Teach her some skills as well won’t you dear?” He smiled as he turned away from the window. She watched him walk across the room and knew his words were not casual decisions but his decree. He was a powerful man and she was drawn most to him for his abilities to lead. She followed him and he took her hand, gently intertwining his fingers in her own.

“Do you think they will love her?” She asked softly and Fergal smiled lovingly at her as he led her from her study. She picked up the hem of her skirt, excitement coming to her as he led her away from her work.

“Who has met her and not? You yourself said she wins boys hearts around the galaxy,” he mumbled a mischievous glint in his eye and she grinned picking up her speed beside him. “You do not find that odd do you darling that she is not interested?” He asked and she shook her head, her grin remaining.

“Serenity shall blossom in her own time in that matter,” she said and he pulled her into their bedchambers. He stopped and pulled her against him and she smiled up at him, her eyes alive and he grinned down at her. She let out a sad sigh and he gently ran his thumb across her chin.

“I wish we could have another,” she whispered brokenly and he smiled sadly at her.

“My darling, Serenity will be enough for us,” he whispered and she nodded with a sigh, her head slightly falling. “She will not be alone,” he whispered leaning his head down to look into her face. Her hand grasped lovingly around his as it caressed her chin and she kissed his palm.

“She is already so powerful and so intelligent,” she smiled, pride beaming in her and Fergal smirked. She glanced up at him and her eyes narrowed playfully. “I know what you teach her when you think I am asleep,” she hissed and he glanced at her surprised and then smiled pulling her closer.

“I cannot hide anything from you my love,” he smiled and she smirked gently tapping his lips.

“Of course not, I’m a goddess,” she whispered and he grinned. He leaned forward and captured her lips, lovingly claiming her as his own. Her arms wrapped around him and their lips warred as passion erupted between them. Gently he closed their bedroom door, her lips never leaving his own as their thirsts were quenched by each other’s love.

 

-*- 5 years later -*-

Silver hair bounced down her back as her form traveled down the steps of the Great Coliseum. Eruptions of power echoed throughout the stonewalls and she smiled approaching the ground floor where four warriors sparred.

“Jupiter Oak Evolution!” The words rang through the air as harmful leaves shot towards two girls dressed in red and blue.

“You’ve finished your classes Princess?” A male voice asked as she approached him. Blue eyes glanced into his and she smiled at him. For four years now, he had lived in the palace beside her guardian Lunar, both from the distant planet Mau and both draped in power. White hair cascaded down his shoulders and he barked off a command to his warriors. She leaned forward watching her friends kneel on the ground saying their silent prayers and soon rising marking the end of their exercise. “They are all yours my dear,” his voice said near her and she glanced at him as he quietly left the stadium, his tall regal form vanishing into the darkened corridors.

“Hello Serenity,” a voice said walking up to her, a towel patting her face as she pulled her raven locks away from her sweating neck. A form rushed to the wall and jumped upon it and Serenity grinned as the girl pulled her onto it, both sitting before the remaining three of the Inner court. Jupiter let out a breath as she sat near her Princess and smiled at the others. They had all moved to the Moon four years ago on their tenth birthdays to fulfill the greatest honor any of them could have ever been bestowed with and that was the protection of the future ruler of the galaxy.

“What fun would you like to do today?” Mars grinned at her and Serenity smirked at them. “Annoy priests? Travel to Pluto? What is your scheme?” She asked, her purple eyes dancing and Serenity let out a breath.

“A jousting tournament!” She cried and the four girls looked at each other and then laughed.

“What period of history are you studying dear Princess?” Mercury asked, her light blue hair traveling down to her shoulders as her blue eyes took in her close friend.

“I’ve already called for the horses. Get your gear on girls… Today we joust!” She cried jumping off of the wall and the four warriors glanced at each other and then smirked following their Princess’s form.

-=-

“One,” his voice filled the room and her frame stood still before him as she began to recite her words of life.

“A leader is one who looks out for her team and also the main goal. She will get the job done even if it costs them their life for then it will be gladly given,” she said dutifully and Artemis nodded, his form slowly circling his beautiful novice. Her wisdom and calm though sometimes masked by her fun-loving nature had made her into a great leader at a very young age.

“Two,” he said looking around the room and she moved into a fighting position.

“A leader must be the first to rise and the last to bed, she should know every facet of her team and perfect every technique to be the example,” she repeated dutifully and Artemis smiled at her.

“And three,” he said standing before her and she moved into a different fighting stance, her whip around her arms.

“A leader should reign with love, understanding, compassion, a stern hand and respect for her team,” she said and bowed before him. He clapped gently and patted her head.

“For so young you have made me so proud. You have become a fine leader for Serenity,” he smiled and she looked up at him, pride beaming in her eyes and she let out a small sigh of happiness. “Go find your Princess, she no doubt is always in need of you,” he smirked and she nodded and bowed to him. Her frame rushed from the room and he let out a soft sigh. He walked slowly around the room, his hands clasped behind him and he smirked feeling her presence.

“What do you think?” He asked as her shoes finally echoed on the marble floor as she approached.

“You have trained her well,” her soft voice whispered and he smiled towards the doors. “She is a great leader and you have brought the others to a greater understanding of their powers.”

“You have done well with Serenity Lunar,” he replied his deep blue eyes glancing at hers and she smiled glancing away from him. “She is a beautiful lady worthy of the crown she will one day take,” he said his eyes drinking in her form as he studied her. He stepped towards her and gently ran his fingers up the sides of her bare arms and she smiled.

“She will become a handful,” she said and Artemis grinned taking a deep breath of her. “She will be like her father and none will stop it,”

“Darling, her destiny has already been foretold by the great fates. If we were to stop her the world would only be hurt,” he said and she turned her eyes catching his and he felt something jump in his heart.

“Her destiny is still up to her and to be determined, we just know the important highlights,” she whispered and his finger gently caressed her jaw.

“You touch what you do not own?” She smirked raising an eyebrow at him and he took a step towards her closing the gap between them.

“Who says I do not own you precious Lunar?” He breathed and she grinned, her fingers wrapping around his shirt. “You and I are soul mate’s darling,” he whispered leaning towards her and she let out a soft breath, her eyes fluttering dangerously and he ached to touch her silken lips.

“Perhaps that is why I let you live,” she whispered, her lips a hairs breath away from his own and he smirked and descended upon her, his lips devouring hers in a once forbidden passion on their planet. Now everything was fair game.


End file.
